Something Strange is Happening Here
by Hardy Girl 4 Ever
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Some One Is Killing The WWE Superstars One by One? Can Jeff Stop It?
1. To The Arena We Go

I Do Not Own Anything In The WWE. Vince Owns Everything… Not Me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God what a day" said Jeff as he lay on the bed. 

"I hope I do not have to do that much on Smackdown tomorrow night. As he thought to himself he fell asleep.

He woke the next morning with a knock on the door. "Come on Jeff, get up and get ready, this is a warning!" 

Knowing it was Matt, he got out of bed, jumped in the shower, and dressed in his street clothes. He looked at the clock which said 12:00.

"Good I am going to be early."

Heading down the fights of levels in the hotel he finally reached the valet to get his rental car. He looked around to figure that everyone has left already. The show was in El Paso TX tonight and the arena was not that far away from the hotel. He got in this rental car and drove off to the arena

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trust Me There Will Be Longer Chapters After This One…

Review Please! 


	2. Something Strange Is Happening Here

He arrived at the arena just in time. Before he walked in he shook some hands with fans and signed autographs. He finally walked through the doors and talked to some of the crew and other superstars. He found his locker room and went in to talk to Matt and Lita, but Lita was no where to be found.

"I don't know where she is." Matt said worried. I just saw her last night walking to her hotel room.

"Well maybe she got the night off form Vince." Jeff said trying to calm Matt down a little.

"Well maybe, Come on we got to get ready for the match."

"Ok"

The fans cheered as Jeff went up to the top turnbuckle and did the famous Swanton Bomb. 1, 2, 3! And the new Tag Team Champions, Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Boyz!!!

Backstage everyone was in hype that Christmas was coming up. Meaning they had a vacation just to go home and relax with family. But Matt and Jeff still wondered where Lita had gone on such short notice.


	3. Oh No I Think We Found Lita

"Jeff wake up!!"

Jeff woke up to Matt banging on his hotel room door.

"Coming, just hold on!"

Matt jumped in the room looking tired and worried.

"I talked to Vince and he said that he never gave Lita the night off, she's missing I tell you! 

"We have the police out looking for her." 

Matt then started to cry.

"I am sure she will turn up, maybe she just needed to blow of some steam." Jeff said slowly trying to talk through Matt's crying.

 "Well we should get ready for the show" Jeff said again.

"I hope she will show up tonight, Jeff"

"I hope you are right Matt."

Jeff drove down to the arena alone due to the fact Matt left without him. When he got there police cars surrounded the arena. He then saw Matt and other superstars were crying in the middle. He went through the crowd screaming "Brother of the crybaby coming through!"

 "What happened?" Jeff screamed to Matt when he got to the middle of the scene.

"They found Lita's body….dead in the locker room hanging from a locker!" Matt then started to cry ever harder then before.

 "Shit." Said Jeff quietly

Thanks for the Great Reviews! Like 5 other stories on the way!


	4. Game Over

Raw started out with a bang as the fans cheered, but backstage it was a different story. With everyone worried about what happened to Lita, everyone was in shock. Matt would not speak just cried. It was also like that with all of the Divas

Jeff did a singles match against Bubba Ray Dudley. He ended the match with a Swanton Bomb and then back to the hallway to go to the locker room.

Just then he stopped at the monitor in the back to see that the Triple H match was coming up. Just then his music hit but no Triple H. Howard Finkle called his name again, no Triple H. Just then Stephanie McMahon ran out of her locker room. She was crying with shock on her face.

"He's dead…" cried Stephanie

Everyone ran to her locker room to see Triple H hanging in a locker with blood dripping onto the floor.

"What happened!?" We all screamed! 

I came in the room and saw blood dripping from the locker. I opened it up thinking a fake blood bag had broke, I opened it and, and" She could not finish the sentence and started to cry again.

"That's two dead." Jeff said quietly to himself, "this can't be happening."

**************************************

Thank You for the Reviews! I will try to make the chapters longer! Oh Yes and try to read my new humor story, Night of Hell!


	5. The French Are Fried

Everyone was depressed and afraid to go to the arena for the fear of getting killed. Now they always go 30 minutes before the show starts and got to the arena with there gear already on. It was getting that frightening. 

Jeff walked into the arena 1 hour before the show started; he was fully dressed and ready to do his match and just walk out and go back to the hotel. As he was walking up to the door he stopped to read a hand written sign on the door that read "All Talent Report to the Ring." He stopped for a minute and only thought one thing and it was not good.

Walking slowly through the backstage area and walking through the curtain, the first thing he saw was Vince standing in the middle of the ring. I took a seat quietly before he began his speech.

"The WWE family is sorry to report two more deaths. The Team of La Resistance is dead. This equals four deaths. They were found in a dumpster a few blocks away from the arena. We say they were walking out of there car then got jumped, that is all we know." Everyone gasped at the thought of this. "The show starts in 30 minutes so please get ready."

Everyone was in shock about this. How was every one dying and without a struggle? Knowing Triple H he would have put up a struggle. The worse part about Triple H being killed is Stephanie was pregnant and never told Hunter. She was waiting till after his match to tell him, of course he never made did that match and never found out. Now he left a wife and an unborn child that we never knew about behind. Poor Stephanie is regretting not telling him before and is home now with her mother.

Jeff only did one thing that night, and that was doing his match, after that he went back to the hotel. Even through there was many thoughts in head that he could not answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow…Its Getting Better, sorry it's so long before a update. The Computer busted. Reviews Please!


End file.
